Slave: SasoDei Ch 7
by Demon Dairy
Summary: Ch. 7


The limo pulled up to the apartment and Itachi gave a disapproving look.

"I know it doesn't look good but they are good people" said Deidara

"How long does this last again???" asked Itachi.

"It's an overnight thing" said Deidara

Itachi nodded and waved him off.

Deidara quickly got out of the car and ran up to the door. He rang the doorbell and was immediately answered by Hidan

"What's up bitch!!!!" he yelled.

Deidara gave the thumbs up and the limo drove off.

Deidara entered and was immediately greeted by one of Konan's bone crushing hugs.

"nice……..to see you………to Konan" gasped Deidara

She let go and smiled.

"Sooooooo what are we doing???" asked Deidara

"We're leaving" said Pein

"Huh!?!?!?!" cried Deidara

"Just stay here…….Sasori wants to talk to you" said Konan

She quickly followed after the others leaving Deidara by himself. Deidara sat down for awhile but soon got bored and decided to look around. He soon stopped in a room that was an office/art studio. He smiled and felt right at home. He spotted a drawing and picked it up

It was a picture of him. This normally wouldn't upset him except it was him in the locker room…….taking his shirt off.

"Deidara….."

Deidara quickly spun around to see Sasori right in front of him. Deidara immediately slapped him as hard as could.

"HOW DARE YOU DRAW ME LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SICK BAS____!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed until he was cut off by a kiss.

Deidara's eyes widened and he desperately tried to get the red head off him but to no avail. He felt Sasori slip his tongue into his mouth and panicked. He kneed Sasori where it hurt and ran for the door. As he reached for the door knob he felt himself get pulled back and pinned against the wall. He struggled and kicked but Sasori dragged him into his bedroom. He threw him down on the bed and got on top of him. He put Deidara's hands above his head and quickly tied them. He sat up and looked down at the now completely vulnerable blonde beneath him. He felt his cheeks brighten at the sight.

Deidara tied up, cheeks flushed, and panting from there brawl. Sasori reached down and started undoing Deidara's shirt.

"Noooo!!!!!" cried Deidara as he tried to push Sasori off him despite his tied wrists.

Sasori ignored Deidara's pleas and unbuttoned his shirt all the way. He stopped at the sight. He ran one of his fingers down the scar that made its way diagonally from Deidara's chest to his stomach making Deidara shudder.

"What happened" he asked seriously

Deidara glared and spit on his shirt.

Sasori looked at him for a minute and then leaned down and started nipping and sucking one of Deidara's perk nipples.

"Stop it Sasori!!!!!!!" cried Deidara as he struggled.

Sasori stopped and looked up.

"Then tell me……..I………love you Deidara……..and I don't want anyone to hurt you" he said

Deidara became enraged.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME AND SCREW WITH MY FEELINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

"I'm not mocking you and I'm not screwing with your feelings either" said Sasori calmly.

Deidara blushed madly. Sasori liked him!?!?! What was wrong with him!?!?!

"You don't love me……..I'm dirty" he said looking away.

Sasori looked at Deidara in disbelief. He leaned down and started kissing his way up Deidara's neck. Deidara didn't struggle though. He really did want Sasori but he didn't want Sasori to get hurt because of him.

Deidara suddenly gasped as he felt Sasori nibble his ear.

"You look clean to me" he whispered in a seductive voice.

Sasori suddenly went back down to Deidara's nipple making Deidara whimper. He felt Sasori start to undo his pants making Deidara shriek. He tried to push Sasori's hands away but was stopped when Sasori grabbed his wrists. Deidara felt tears run down his cheeks. Sasori licked up the salty drops and stared at Deidara.

"I won't hurt you" he whispered.

Sasori slowly placed Deidara's hands by his head and continued removing Deidara's pants. Deidara suddenly gasped as he felt the cold air hit his heated skin.

He heard Sasori chuckle.

"You really did enjoy that" he said as a smirk crossed his face.

Deidara whimpered making a pang of guilt run through Sasori. He leaned over Deidara and grabbed the smaller man's shaft making him cry out.

"I haven't even done anything yet" teased Sasori as he watched Deidara's cheeks turn pink.

"Please!!!!" begged Deidara.

Sasori chuckled again and started to slowly pump Deidara's shaft making Deidara bite his lip.

Deidara reached down and slipped his hands in to Sasori's pants. He opened his hand mouth and flicked his tongue over the red head's shaft.

Sasori suddenly squeezed Deidara making the blonde yelp and withdraw his hand.

"You aren't allowed to do that" whispered Sasori as he continued to pump Deidara's shaft.

Deidara whimpered in disappointment. He felt weird and grabbed the blankets.

Sasori noticed this and started to pump him faster.

"Sa…..Saso….Sasori!!!!!!" cried Deidara as he arched his back and came into the red head's hand.

Deidara laid there panting with his cheeks flushed. Sasori pulled Deidara's boxers back up but threw the pants across the room.

"Are you gonna tell me how you got that scar???" asked Sasori as he laid down next to Deidara.

"……no" whispered Deidara as darkness took over his senses

"You will eventually my little artist" he whispered as he pulled Deidara close to him and fell into darkness as well.


End file.
